Damien Vesper III
' ]]Dave Speminer' was Vesper One, the leader of the Vespers, and the Vesper with the highest authority in the The Vesper Council of Six. His job is to give directions to the other Vespers and to execute all plans. All information about him is found in Mission 11: Behind Enemy Lines. His official identity was revealed on March 5, 2013 in Cahills vs.' '''Vespers Book 6, Day of Doom. Dave's Speminer's real name was '''Damien Vesper III', a descendant of the original Damien Vesper. He is also has an alias known as "Riley McGrath". The name "Dave Speminer" is an anagram of "Damien Vesper" (which is his actual name). He used the alias "Dave Speminer", which is an anagram of his real name, to become the assistant of Astrid Rosenbloom. He eventually killed Astrid by poisoning her. Years later, he put his plan to destroy the world into action. Taking seven hostages from the Cahill Family, who he blamed for the downfall of his own family, he manipulated Amy and Dan Cahill into stealing many objects that he would use to activate the Doomsday device, a machine meant to manipulate the weather and cause natural disasters to destroy the planet. He used force and hostile means to achieve this goal, such as ordering his men to kill Alistair Oh. Although he got all of the objects that he needed and nearly activated the device, his own second-in-command, Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth Kabra (Vesper Two), as revenge against Damien killing her daughter, attacked him just before he could activate the Doomsday device. The device ultimately killed both Damien and Isabel, by sucking them into it (they got too close to it while battling) and disintegrating them. Damien was the most powerful and deadly villain who the Cahills ever faced, being directly responcible for the deaths of Alistair Oh, Evan Tolliver, and Natalie Kabra. His motive was most likely the downfall of his family, which he blamed on the Cahills; it is suggested that since his family fell from grace as a result of Gideon Cahill's battle with the first Damien Vesper, he decided to have his revenge by destroying the world. Trivia *He can speak Latin and Greek fluently. *He is afraid of water and boats. *Damien Vesper III is also skilled at playing the oboe. *If you compare to Card 246 and Card 427, you'll notice the resemblance between him and Arthur Trent, though he looks much younger than Amy and Dan's father. *He has a burn on his hand, which is noticeable on the card. The burn is healed, but it still occasionally itches. Damien feels that the urge to scratch it is merely psychological, especially when other lower-ranking Vespers failed him. He considered the scar a 'badge of honor'. *He murdered Astrid Rosenbloom, under the pretence of working with her as her assistant, while actually slowly poisoning her to death. *In Extreme Mission: The Marco Polo Heist, if asked about the Vespers, Dave answers: "I don't know who you are, or what you think you're doing. But trust me, kid, you don't want to go down this road." Obviously, Dave Speminer is aware of the Vespers. He knows who they are and what they're doing. *He once won a chilli cook-off. *He studied abroad in Prague and Dublin. *He bumps into Amy, Dan, Atticus, and Jake at Yale University, and notices Amy's watch (which has the ring concealed inside). *He was of five foot six, around 1.7m tall. *His father's name was also Damien Vesper, just like him. It would be presumed that his father was the Vesper One that 'died a few years ago' as mentioned in the Medusa Plot. *At the time of the events of the Cahill kidnapping (Cahill vs. Vespers series), Damien Vesper was probably 26+ years old, as he was installed as Vesper One when he was 23 years old after his father died. *He had his own personal retreat which was built to mirror King Louis XVI's private chamber. Damien oftens spent his time in the retreat brooding, thinking and plotting. *Under normal circumstances (until introducing himself to the Cahills), Damien's identitiy was known only to the Council of Six, with the exception of Casper Wyoming who was kicked out from the position of Vesper Six. *Damien Vesper III loathed disloyalty within his ranks, was very intolerable towards it and was quick to give the order to the Vesper Four to eliminate them. *Damien Vesper III was technically the most successful Vesper among all his ancestors, including the original Damien Vesper, since he managed to build and activate (partially) the Machina fini Mundi, and impose his will on the planet (turning the sky into a strange colour, making unpredictable winds and haywiring the magnetic fields on earth). It was a feat that none of his ancestors were able to accomplish. *His father's name was also Damien Vesper, just like him.* *At the time of the events of the Cahill kidnapping (Cahill vs. Vespers series), Damien Vesper was probably 26+ years old, as he was installed as Vesper One when he was 23 years old after his father died. *He had his own personal retreat which was built to mirror King Louis XVI's private chamber. Damien oftens spent his time in the retreat brooding, thinking and plotting. *Under normal circumstances (until introducing himself to the Cahills), Damien's identitiy was known only to the Council of Six, with the exception of Casper Wyoming who was kicked out from the position of Vesper Six. *Damien Vesper III loathed disloyalty within his ranks, was very intolerable towards it. In one occasion, he was quick to give the order to Vesper Four to kill Cheyenne and Casper Wyoming when he got wind of the news that they were plotting against him. *Damien Vesper III was technically the most successful Vesper among all his ancestors, including the original Damien Vesper, since he managed to build and activate (partially) the Machina fini Mundi, and impose his will on the planet (turning the sky into a strange colour, making unpredictable winds and haywiring the magnetic fields on earth). It was a feat that none of his ancestors were able to do so. *Ultimately, out of all the members of the Council of Six, only V-4, Sandy Bancroft still remained loyal (while plotting to overthrow him sometime in future) to Vesper One so that he can become Vesper Two after Isabel betrayed him. V-2, Isabel Kabra was scheming against Damien to overthrow him. V-3 (Sinead) defected back to the Cahills, V-5 (Luna Amato) was already shot dead by Jonah Wizard while V-6 (Cheyenne Wyoming) were almost eliminated for plotting to overthrow him with her brother to do so. Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Agent Cards Category:Vespers Category:Damien Vesper Category:Dave Speminer Category:Vesper One Category:Anagrams Category:Card Pack 5 - The Marco Polo Heist Category:Cahills vs. Vesper Extreme Mission 1:The Marco Polo Heist Category:Suspected Vesper Category:Article stubs Category:Possible Vesper Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Vesper Two Category:Vesper Two Suspects Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Trust No One Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 5: Trust No One Category:Day of Doom Category:Vesper council of six Category:Riley McGrath